


Perceptive

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Wheelchairs, Wordcount: 100, character in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James is really intrigued by Stevie





	Perceptive

There was something about that young lady that intrigued Bond.

 

"Nice to meet you," Stevie said, still looking in his eyes.

 

James smiled at her. But didn't make a move to stand up as the girl expected him to do, which he could see in her eyes.

 

"You're a nice man, Mr. Bond, but your eyes are so sad."

 

Her words surprised him.

 

'She's very gifted in that department," Olivia said to James.

 

"Okay, Stevie, what else do you see in my eyes?" he asked her.

 

"You're also very much in love with Olivia."

 

“She's very perceptive.”

 

"That she is."

 


End file.
